blazerdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaine
Kaine is a stray musician blazer and an antagonist in the Blazer Drive manga. Appearance Kaine has white, spiked hair, pinkish-red eyes, and tan skin. He wears a white scarf, a one-sleeved black jacket and black and white striped pants that are tucked into belted beige boots with grey belt straps. He wears a brown belt over a white skirt around his waist. Personality Kaine is a loner despite being a part of the Qilin Realm. The others of his group often chide him for being a "rebel" and not following the plan claiming he only does things for himself. This is because he is unable to trust others and believes that someday everyone will leave him as his sister did a long time ago. He cannot comprehend people like Daichi who have people around him supporting him. Daichi comments that perhaps Kaine must be jealous of people who have friends because he himself has allowed himself none. Since he believes that everyone is only telling lies, he considers anything besides his own music "noise" and gets annoyed whenever something interrupts his playing. Mystickers and Abilities Kaine uses a sound-based, Equipping type electric guitar Mysticker named Jimmy. Howling Voice Jeff Explosion Jimmy has the ability to make sound shock waves which can be made stronger with an amplifier Mysticker. This is a wide ranged attack, but it can hit every small space within the affected area. Chainsaw Noise/Slash Slaughter Jimmy houses a special blade that extends when Kaine plays Chainsaw Noise. With the pluck of a string, he can vibrate the blade like a chainsaw. Jeff Explosion Max Volume His guitar is also able to absorb energy from other Mysticker attacks and use that energy to make an even more powerful counterattack. Edie Fascination Puppetdance He is also able to control other people with a special song on his guitar granted the person has already heard the melody once. This special melody can still control a person even if they shut their ears since it is already in their brain. Finale Jeff Blast Kaine unleashes a close range, enormous burst of sonic waves at an enemy. Hayabiki Jeff Blast Kaine plays chords quickly to deliver a very powerful, close range attack in his Blazer Drive state. Blazer Drive Kaine can also activate a special state called Blazer Drive during which he has increased speed, power, and an inability to feel pain. History Kaine is first introduced when he is playing his guitar on the stairs outside of a church when a group of thugs come up to steal his rare Mysticker. He quickly defeats all of them using his Mysticker, Jimmy. The next time Kaine is seen is when he is playing his guitar in Section III Central Park while Misora is listening. When Daichi shows up, he activates his Mysticker again and attacks the pair, claiming that Daichi has a "power" that he doesn't have. With hopes of gaining Daichi's secrets if he could open him up and see his insides, they proceed to battle. He is at first surprised that Daichi is able to use a Mysticker like Kandachi and Tamamayu, but quickly realizes that Daichi is unable to control either of his Mystickers effectively. Before he deals the finishing blow to an unconscious Daichi, Kuroki intervenes. He then claims that he is not a part of any organization and that he is pursuing Daichi for his own means. He uses his special Puppetdance technique to call upon the gang that had tried to mug him earlier and control them to attack Kuroki. While Kuroki frees the gang from Kaine's control, Kaine quietly slips away. While Kaine is playing his guitar alone in a park again, he is approached by Shuga who chides him for disobeying orders by going after Daichi on his own. After threatening Kaine from doing any further rebellious actions, Shuga leaves leaving Kaine more determined to go after Daichi. He is then next seen having discovered the Section II Headquarters of Tenjik and Yuyuka. Using the sound waves from his guitar, he finds his way to the unsuspecting Daichi who had just finished training. Following the fleeing Daichi, Misora, Tenjik, and Yuyuka to their training grounds, he announces the other attack upon Section III Headquarters prompting everyone to go assist the rest of the Guardians. Daichi stays behind and engages in combat with Kaine. Kaine realizes during battle that Daichi has considerably more control over his Mysticker than he had before and notices quickly that Daichi also does not have his special Tamamayu Mysticker. Kaine easily dodges all of Daichi's attacks until he falls into one of the pits Daichi dug during his training. As Kaine attempts to absorb Daichi's attack as he did previously, Daichi's focused electrical attack overloads Kaine's guitar sending Kaine flying back. Kaine then begins his special Puppetdance melody. Just as Kaine is about to deliver a final blow, Misora arrives shielding Daichi as well as bringing him Tamamayu with which Daichi is able to neutralize all of Kaine's attacks. Kaine then uses his Puppetdance skills to take control of Daichi, however Daichi breaks free. Kaine becomes enraged as Daichi begins to shed light upon the fact that Kaine is lying to himself and that he does want friends but denies himself of them. As a last ditch attempt to defeat Daichi, he activates his maximum tension state, Blazer Drive. But this is short lived as Blazer Drive takes an immense toll on the user's body. However Kaine refuses to admit defeat as he comes to the startling revelation that he is in fact envious that Daichi has a home to return to. However Daichi makes quick work of him and defeats him in one focused blast. Kaine still tries to convince Daichi that trust and other people don't matter to him, but Daichi points out that he heard Kaine say, "Trust me" as he was screaming. Kaine is later shown to be incarcerated somewhere, mulling over what Daichi said to him. It is revealed that the woman who continuously appeared in his flashbacks was his older sister. Trivia Kaine's guitar Mysticker, Jimmy, is named after the famous guitar player James "Jimi" Hendrix. Category:Characters